m5HOA's contest
by GertiePie
Summary: I suck at summaries so please just read
1. Chapter 1

m5HOA's contest

-Nina/Fabian

-Patricia/Eddie

**Kids Names**

Sara Louisa Rutter, age 4  
Eric Robert Sweet Jr., age 6

_Nina POV_

"I can't believe that Sara's fourth birthday is finally here." The date is April 4, 2020 and we are setting up Sara's birthday, well, I am setting up Sara's birthday and Fabian is watching Renee and Rufus, the twins that just turned two, Emily who is three, and of course, Sara. I have been worrying about this because you find out things when the date of your birthday are the same number and you turn that age, weird things start to happen. I am really hoping that she is not the chosen one and we will have a normal family. Well, the family is pretty big in itself, we have; from oldest to youngest-Sara-4, Emily-3, Renee and Rufus-2, Alana-1 ½, Georgie-six months, and Jasper, who I am seven months pregnant with. We have been helping Amber with her kids because Alfie is running the joke shop down the street and that is a full time job and Amber is an aspiring model, which pretty much means she is still waiting for her big break. My kids and her kids are really close. Her kids' names are, Marmaduke"Marmie"-6, Nina-4, Piper, Patrick, and Patricia-3½, and Victoria and David-1. Sara and Nina are super close and best friends, we call them double trouble. Emily, Piper, and Patricia are the same way, except we call them triple trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

m5HOA's contest

-Nina/Fabian

-Patricia/Eddie

**Kids Names**

Sara Louisa Rutter, age 4  
Eric Robert Sweet Jr., age 6

_Sara's POV_

**Sara's Birthday  
**I can't believe it is finally my fourth birthday. My mommy looks worried and scared, like someone or something is out to get me. Silly mommy! My best friend/sorta sister Neens is here! Say hi to Nina, Mommy. "Hi, Nina." Mommy can be so silly sometimes. "Sara, here is your present, now I don't want you showing this to anyone but your father, me, Nina, Nina's parents, Eric Sweet, or his parents, is that understood?" Yes mommy, it is crystal clear. She showed me a Silver locket with a ruby in the middle. I opened it and saw a picture of a little girl and a teenage girl that looked like mommy. I pointed to the photo of the teenage a girl and asked mommy who it was. She said that was a picture of her when she was given the locket, she also said the other one was a picture of the lady who gave her the locket. She said that I was named after the little girl and that my middle name was the girls mother. I asked her if this was my only present and she said no she had something else.**(A/N- They live in a neighborhood and the Rutters live in what used to be Anubis, the Lewis' live in what used to be Osiris, the Sweet's live in what used to be Hathor, the Clarke's live in what used to be Isis, and the Campbell's live in what used to be Horus.) **My mommy walked me over to an old oven-type thind and pressed the necklace on the center on the door. It glowed and opened. Since my mommy and daddy sleep in what used to be the basement, I thought that was so cool. I kept knocking on the walls until I found a rip in the wallpaper and peeled away a peice of it. It read- Sarah with a bunch of dashes on it. I told my mommy what I found and how I found it and she said that I have exceptional detective skills. She put the paper back up and asked me a weird question, "Sara, have you heard any, well, voices or something like that?" "Yeah, why? " I heard me ask

_Fabian POV  
5 months later_

I was watching all the kids when I heard Nina scream from our room aka the old cellar. I told Sara to watch the rest of them as I race downstairs to Nina. I see her crying and screaming. She tells me that her water just broke.I call Amber and Alfie to come over quick and I rush Nines to the hospital where she gives birth to Jasper Seth Rutter. I call the house and tell Amber to bring Alfie and the kids over to the hospital.

_Nina POV_

I get a text from Amber soon after I had Jasper and this is what we said-  
**Amber ** Nina  
**How r u** **feelin'**  
_Sore but_ happy  
**F wants 2 bring the kids over. u ok w/ that  
**_kk just b quiet. i_ tired  
**kk b rite there.  
**k c u soon

Fabes left and I asked him what he was doing. He said that he was going to decorate Jasper's new room in red and blue with airplanes everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

m5HOA's contest

-Nina/Fabian

-Patricia/Eddie

**Kids Names**

Sara Louisa Rutter, age 4  
Eric Robert Sweet Jr., age 6

_Nina POV_

Fabes left and I asked him what he was doing. He said that he was going to decorate Jasper's new room in red and blue with airplanes everywhere. We heard the kids in the hall fighting with the nurse. I heard Amber scream "Emmy, put down those scissors, NOW!" Fabian went out and told the nurse that she may let them in, and Sara had already ran to give me a hug and the others followed soon after. Just as Fabes was leaving the nurse poked her head in to tell me that the waiting room was full of people to see me. I replied to send them in right away. I saw Patricia, Eddie and their kids-Eric-6, Pippa-5, Trixie-3 1/2, Freddie-2, Jade and Alec-1. Then came Mara and her kids (She said Jerome was at work) Jerry-8, Alyssa-5, Flora, Lily, Daisy, and Rose-2, and David-9 months. Mick and Joy were last with Melody-7, Hope and Faith-5, Sterling-4, Mercy and Destiny-2. They all came running in to see the new addition. He was slightly underweight so they wanted to keep him here. We told him no way, and he said we must have a doctor or nurse living in our community. Mara is a doctor so she said that she would do it. I took him home two weeks later to see Jasper's room and I thought it was adorable. Fabes said that all the kids decided to redecorate their own rooms and they were dying to show me. I went to Sara's room first and saw pink and black walls with a black carpet covered with white footprints all leading to the door. Her new bedspread was pink with a large magnifying glass and a pillow with question marks on it.

_Emily POV_

I pulled my mommy out of Sara's room and into mine. I had done everything myself. The walls were white but covered with my drawings. The floor was hardwood and my bed cover was white with multi-colored handprints on it. After I showed mommy my room I told her that I wanted a pink highlight in my hair just like autie Patricia used to wear. She told me that I have to be at least 6 to get a streak in my hair. I told her, "Mommy I don't want a streak, I want a highlight." she laughed and explained to me that they were the same thing, only different names.


	4. Chapter 4

m5HOA's contest

-Nina/Fabian

-Patricia/Eddie

**Kids Names**

Sara Louisa Rutter, age 4  
Eric Robert Sweet Jr., age 6

_Emily POV_

I pulled my mommy out of Sara's room and into mine. I had done everything myself. The walls were white but covered with my drawings. The floor was hardwood and my bed cover was white with multi-colored handprints on it. After I showed mommy my room I told her that I wanted a pink highlight in my hair just like auntie Patricia used to wear. She told me that I have to be at least 6 to get a streak in my hair. I told her, "Mommy I don't want a streak, I want a highlight." she laughed and explained to me that they were the same thing, only different names. "I still don't understand mommy." I said. She explained it again, only slower this time. I told her that I understood, but I really didn't. I pulled her from my room to the Alana's room, which was the old attic. Her room is pale blue and the slanted ceiling is a darker blue with glow-in-the-dark stars everywhere. Her rug was a pretty yellow in the shape of a partial moon, and her bedspread was the same blue as her walls only it is covered in stars. The old secret panel is now a where her bed is.

**Ten Years Later**_  
Sara POV_

I felt someone grab my waist, cover my eyes and whisper in my ear,"Guess who." I turned around and hugged Brad, my boyfriend. I whispered back,"Brad." He kissed me lightly on the cheek. I heard my sister Alana whispering to her boyfriend and he kissed her lightly and she giggled in response. Renee walks in with Rufus at her heels. It's like he worships her and he lives off of her. I think it's pretty funny how when they were born they were nearly identical and identical personalities. Now they could not be more different. Renee used to have light golden brown hair and blue eyes, but now she has dad's darker brown hair and greenish eyes. Rufus has light brown straight hair and brown eyes, the same as when he was little. Georgie is like a mini Fabian in looks, except she is a girl and her hair is longer and wavy like mom's. Alana has mom's hair and eyes, but her hair is straight like dad's. I have no idea where Emmy got her looks but she this thin, beautiful, white-blonde wavy hair and greyish eyes. Her hair has pink and blue clip-on highlights. Jasper has brown hair and grey-blue eyes. I look back at Brad, and see Emmy out of the corner of my eye. I tell him that I have to go and I run to Emmy and see that she is crying. She sobs into my shoulder that her stupid boyfriend Eric had just cheated on her. "Are you sure that he was really cheating on you, or is it just a trick of the mind?" I asked.


End file.
